Omar Rajab Amin
| place_of_birth = Kuwait City, Kuwait | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 065 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Omar Rajab Amin is a Kuwaiti who was captured and detained at the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.documents (.pdf) from Omar Rajab Amin's Combatant Status Review Tribunal Amin's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 65. The Department of Defense reports that Amin was born on June 14, 1967, in Kuwait City, Kuwait. Amin graduated from the University of Nebraska in 1992.U.S. justice found wanting in Gitmo detainees cases, Al Jazeera, April 9, 2005 Combatant Status Review Amin was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations:documents (.pdf) from Omar Rajab Amin's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - - mirror - pages 4-27:documents (.pdf) from Omar Rajab Amin's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - - mirror - pages 4-27 First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Rajab Amin's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 17 May 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Enemy Combatant Election Form According to the Enemy Combatant Election Form filled out by Omar Rajab Amin's Assisting Military Officer he did not choose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 065 | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 129–130 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-01-14 }} His Assisting Military Officer told his Board that the translator who accompanied him told him that he confirmed he spoke the same language as Omar Rajab Amin. Omar Rajab Amin's transcript does not record his Assisting Military Officer commenting on his demeanor. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Rajab Amin's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 March 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. The memos regarding Omar Rajab Amin's transfer were thirteen pages long. England authorized his transfer on June 26, 2006. Return to Kuwait The Washington Post reported that Amin would be returned to Kuwait.Two Kuwaitis to leave Guantanamo soon: group, Washington Post, September 10, 2006 mirror The Emir of Kuwait personally requested Amin's release, and that of Abdullah Kamel Al Kandari. Acquittal confirmed On May 29, 2007 the Miami Herald reported that a Kuwaiti appeals court had upheld the acquittals of Amin and Al Kandari. References External links * ORAL ARGUMENT SCHEDULED FOR DECEMBER 2, 2002 Nos. 02-5251, 02-5284 ..., ACLU Category:Kuwaiti extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:University of Nebraska–Lincoln alumni Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1967 births Category:Living people